


Their Relationship

by HFyornT



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Murlendez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: Shaun thought it was strange for Claire and Jared to hold their laughs. He didn't know what was going on honestly.





	Their Relationship

Shaun felt something wasn't right. Claire and Jared always tried to hold to not get caught laughing, when he was with Neil. He didn't know why they were like that.

"Dr. Melendez." Shaun said.

"Hmm?" Neil answered.

"Why they always want to laugh or make silly smile at me whenever i'm with you?"

Neil coughed. He noticed this too. He was the first to notice this, not Shaun. Yeah, from the beginning, he knew it. But, he didn't tell the doctor why. He assumed Shaun would let go of this, didn't bother him that much.

The team got called to meet the patient who just went through the surgery. They were the ones who did the surgery. The sixteen years old girl was happy she survived and was given another opportunity to live.

"Thank you, doctors. I can't wait to tell my friends about this!"

"Glad to see you cheerful again." Claire smiled.

"You have to get some rest first. Your body needs full recovery." Jared added.

The teen nodded and understood what they said. Her family was very happy they could see her smiling in front of people. Before the surgery, from when she was diagnosed, she was always gloomy. Right after she found herself and opened her eyes again after she won over obstacles of her life, smile was captured on her gorgeous face like she always did back then.

The doctors left to give her some space with her family. Neil told Shaun to come with him. He nodded and somehow, he didn't notice this but Neil easily put his arm around Shaun's shoulders and he was fine with that. He turned to see his friends and they were about to laugh. He thought that was weird. He absolutely didn't have any ideas what was going on.

Neil didn't need his help for anything important medical works, instead he took him to the unused room. The room was dark and rarely used by the staff. He pushed Shaun, making him felt a little pain on his back. Before he could protest, Neil had locked his mouth with his. Shaun moaned that obviously turned Neil on. The kiss last for a few seconds. 

Neil licked his lips, "Don't do this to me. You are torturing me."

Shaun looked confused and asked innocently, "But, i didn't hurt or torture you?"

He was speechless and sat on a chair instead. He failed at seducing his boyfriend and it made him a little gloomy. His boyfriend even more confused and sat beside him, also he turned on the lamp.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Shaun, it just... Nothing, huh..."

"This has been bothering me lately. Why Jared and Claire are like that?"

"Fine, do you really want to know it?"

He nodded and Neil told him the truth, "They know about us, our relationship."

"They know it? As far as i know you don't tell them."

"Yeah, i was about tell but they found out about us first before i got a chance to tell them."

"When it happened?"

"When i kissed you after accompanying you to the bus stop. They saw us kissing."

"So that was what happened."

"Are you fine with this?"

"I'm fine as long as they and the others accept us."

"Me too. Seems like they accept us." he chuckled.

Shaun gave him a quick sweet kiss on Neil's left cheek, making the surgeon smiled and came up with an idea. He got up and walked toward the door. He opened a bit and saw the outside carefully. Safe, he thought.

Before they left the room, he told him, "Want to have dinner with me tonight?"

Shaun smiled, liked the idea, "Yes."

He turned off the lamp and opened the door. He let his boyfriend left first then it was his turn. Claire accidentally saw them and she laughed without them noticed her appearence. She thought they were adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Still waiting for season 2... I want them to interact more and it's good for the development between them.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
